Mobile devices have increased exponentially, and include various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, mobile computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), remote controller, scanners, etc. Mobile devices often communicate wirelessly to other devices through an antenna to exchange information. For example, wireless scanner devices often referred to as scanning guns, such as used at retail stores, warehouses and the like to scan items, have an antenna used to wirelessly receive and transmit (scanned) information. For example, a scanning gun may scan or read/receive information from tags including bar codes (for optical scanner) or RFID tags (for wireless tag scanning). The tags may be attached to various products and include information related to the attached product, such as identification of the product, price of the product, storage location of the product in a warehouse or a shelf, etc.
Typically, the antenna is part of the wireless mobile device. However, in such cases, the likelihood of interference with circuits of the mobile device, e.g., a scanning gun, increases during reception or transmission of signals by the antenna of the scanning gun. To reduce such interference, the antenna may be external to the mobile device and attached by a cable. However, external antennas are typically not well protected and thus may break or not withstand harsh environment or use. Accordingly, there is a need for improved wireless mobile devices where such interference is reduced via properly locating the antenna and yet be unobtrusive, as well as making the antenna and the wireless device withstand harsh environment and use.